


Insomnia

by yaboi_deicide



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboi_deicide/pseuds/yaboi_deicide
Summary: Zen has insomnia and accidentally wakes you up in the middle of the night. His apology makes it all better.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> My...first...smut...  
> (sIN)

Some nights, Zen has insomnia. Normally you sleep late as well but today, you find yourself drifting off while drying your hair and apologetically kiss him goodnight when you go to bed before midnight.

The bed's a little lonely without Zen but sleep comes soon enough.

There's something tugging gently at your hair and you make a small sound of protest as your eyes open slowly.

"Sorry babe, didn't mean to wake you," Zen whispers, fingers running through your hair more slowly. The warmth of his legs seep into your back and you tilt your head back to look at him. His hair shimmers faintly in the moonlight and something in your expression makes him smile adoringly as he bends down to kiss you. It's a simple press of lips on lips but as you shift to get more comfortable, Zen's hand tightens in your hair and you gasp. Immediately, his tongue slips in and you moan as he traces the roof of your mouth.

"Zen," You're breathless when he breaks away. His eyes are closer to black then red and the intensity of his lust surges your heart into beating overtime. Suddenly, he moves. Knees bracketing your hips, hands braced to the side of your face, the weight of his body hovering above yours shouldn't be arousing _but it is._

"I want to eat you," he says, voice harsh and you don't understand but when he grinds onto you, you don't care but he means.

"Y-yes," you gasp out, back arching to get _more,_ more contact, more friction but he's already moving down your body until his head is positioned between your legs. O _h_ that kind of eat. _oh_. His hands are burning hot on your thighs, hotter still is the sting of his bite as he leans in to nip at the sensitive flesh.

"So wet," he murmurs, pulling your panties off and you squirm in embarrassment.

"Zen," you whimper, reaching out to tug at his hair and he takes the hint, leaning forward to lick at your wetness.  He goes slow at first and it is torture. The first thrust of his tongue into you makes you jerk his hair and he groans. His tongue thrusts faster and you're humping his face, too far gone to apologize. He's moaning, though, in pleasure not pain and he getting off on this isn't he? He's totally getting off on this. The wet sounds of his tongue sliding in and out of you are mixing with his moans in the quiet night and you're so close.

"Zen _, Z-Zen,_ ” you cry out as his teeth tease your clit and you're coming all over his face, hands tightening punishingly in his hair. Panting harshly, your body feels heavy as you tug Zen up for a kiss. His chin glistens in the moonlight and you moan as you taste yourself on him. 

"Babe," he pants, pushing up your nightgown until your stomach is bared to the cold air. You fumble with his pants, pulling it down so his cock springs free. Zen thrusts against you, precum dripping against your stomach as he sets a harsh pace. Reaching up, your nails dig into his back. He shudders, thrusting faster and you pull him down to bite his shoulder. Zen cries out and warm liquid splatters on your stomach as he collapses against you. The weight of his body is comforting and he breathes harshly into your neck for a moment before getting up

"Just stay here," he says and you snort. It's not as if you're getting up sometime soon.  There's the sound of running water from the bathroom and then Zen is back, gently wiping your stomach with a wet cloth.

"Sorry for waking you up," he says, settling in beside you and if he does that every time he's sorry, he can definitely wake you up anytime. He laughs when you say that, chest rumbling against your back. There’s a suggestiveness to the curl of his hand around your hip and you pinch him once in punishment.

"I love you," he says just as you're falling asleep and you mumble a _love you_ back.

You fall asleep to his arm curled around you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, Zen is totally into aftercare and like, oral. He totally would have stayed there longer if it wasn't the middle of the night lmao


End file.
